


Busy Work

by Otter_Love_ASL



Series: One-Shot Sunday [4]
Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Desk duty, Gen, Out of Commission, helping hand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26675497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otter_Love_ASL/pseuds/Otter_Love_ASL
Summary: Jay gets a special assignment while out of commission.  Prompt from guest reviewer (On Fanfiction.Net).  Full prompt inside.
Relationships: Jay Halstead & Trudy Platt
Series: One-Shot Sunday [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1917127
Comments: 9
Kudos: 16





	Busy Work

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: (Guest; September 14, 2020- Babysitting & Zoos & Accusations, Oh My!) I'd love a story with Jay and Platt. Maybe Jay is branched due to a minor injury (or something) and has to help her on desk duty for a day? They both end up bonding– not that they would admit it to anyone.

Jay hobbles up the steps to the intelligence bullpen, for his first shift back after breaking his leg while chasing a suspect went south.

"Hey," his partner greets him as he makes his way to his desk. "Will actually let you come into work today?" She asks, knowing that the older Halstead has taken it upon himself to make sure that Jay wasn't spending too much time on his feet.

"Yeah, but not before threatening that if I'm not chained to the district, I'm spending the rest of the time in my cast on medical at home," Jay shudders at the thought.

"I think you're exaggerating."

"He gets worse every time," Jay adds.

"He's your brother. He's going to worry."

"It's just a broken leg. Nothing serious."

"He cares," Hailey tells him before changing the subject, knowing Jay hates attention. "Do you want coffee?" She asks, knowing, while he has gotten good on crutches, carrying a hot drink probably isn't the best idea.

"Thanks," he mumbles answering her question.

Hailey goes into the break room to get coffee for the both of them. Jay thanks Hailey again when she places a mug on his desk.

* * *

"Okay, everyone, you know your positions," Voight briefs his team for the warrants they're serving. "Jay, since this is going to be most of today, you're going to be helping Platt at the front desk."

Jay sighs, he knew that he would be stuck at the district, but didn't think that he would be stuck at the front desk. Jay grabs his crutches from underneath his desk and slowly makes his way down the stairs.

* * *

"Chuckles," Platt greets when she sees Jay making his way towards her after hearing the click of the crutches on the ground.

"It's still Detective Chuckles," Jay answers.

" _Detective_ Chuckles," Platt addresses. "I need you to sort through these files," Platt tells him as she hands over a stack of files.

"Don't you have patrol officers to do this?" Jay questions as he takes the files and sits on the stool that Platt had gotten out for him.

"They are busy patrolling," Platt answers. "You, on the other hand, are out of commission."

Jay looks at the files, "Why am I going through files from the '90s?" Jay questions opening up the first case file?"

"Because headquarters wants everything in the database. Technology is not my friend, and it's your leg that's broken, not your hand," Platt answers.

"Uh-hum," Jay hums, knowing better than to get on Platt's bad side, and gets to work on getting the information in the database.

"Chuckles," Platt calls after a couple of hours.

"Sarge?" Jay questions, looking up from the computer, not bothering to correct her.

"Let's take a break and grab some lunch. I can't have you complaining that I'm making you starve," she deadpans.

"Okay," Jay answers while grabbing his crutches.

"Garcia, I need you to man the desk until I get back," Platt orders the closest officer.

"I'm on my way out. Got called up for a raid," the officer tells her.

Platt gives him her signature look.

"But manning the desk sounds so much better," Garcia sighs, putting his bag on the ground.

Jay follows Platt out of the district and into her car.

"How did you get here?" Platt asks when she realizes that Jay couldn't drive with his cast.

"Will dropped me off before his shift."

"He keeping you out of trouble?"

"As much as he can," Jay answers with a smirk.

"Well if you keep it up, you'll be hobbling back to the district," Platt answers, knowing the young detective has been giving his brother trouble.

* * *

"What made you stay at a desk? I mean why did you choose to stay after you couldn't be in the field anymore?" Jay asks when they sit down after getting their lunch from a food truck.

"I think for me, it was still about helping people. I became a cop to help people and to stop just because I couldn't be in the field anymore, isn't something I could do. What makes you ask that?"

"Just trying to imagine what I would do if I couldn't be in the field. I think I would go crazy."

"It's not for everyone, but you have to think of the bigger picture," Platt advises.

* * *

Back at the district, Jay is on the computer again transferring the data from the files to the database.

Close to the end of the day, Jay hears the rest of intelligence come in through the garage, mostly due to Adam's voice carrying through the halls.

Jay looks up to see if he can catch his team when he is startled by Platt's voice, "Go on, Chuckles. Go see what you missed," she tells him, giving the detective permission to leave. "I'll get Garcia to finish."

"Thanks, Sarge," Jay gives Platt a small grateful smile before making his way up to the intelligence bullpen.

"Jay, you missed it," Kim laughs when she hears him make his way into the bullpen. "Adam tried to help this old lady who had a bunch of grocery bags on the way between warrants. She thought that he was trying to steal from her, so she beat him with her purse."

"Seriously, I miss all the good stuff," Jay laughs.

"Okay, call it a day. You can finish your paperwork tomorrow," Voight tells them breaking up the chatter.

A chorus of _thanks_ comes from the unit before they grab their belongings. "Jay, is Will picking you up, or do you need a ride?" Hailey asks.

"Um, he's working still. Do you mind?" Jay asks while looking at his phone.

"Nope, come on."

Jay follows behind Hailey to the parking lot where her car is.

"So, how did it go with Platt?" Hailey asks on the way to Jay's apartment.

"You know. She has her own way with people."

"That she does," Hailey answers, knowing what he is talking about.

Pulling up to his apartment, Hailey asks, "Do you need anything?"

"No, I'm good. Thanks for the ride," Jay answers before making his way into the building.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Okay, I attempted, but I think I failed. It takes a special writer to nail Trudy Platt.
> 
> Still taking prompts if you want something. Someone asked me the status of my other stories, I try to give updates in the bottom every so often. Never in the Awareness fics though. I also try to keep my profile up to date with my stories, it just might not be as detailed. The one-shots may take a couple of days for me to remember to add to the list.
> 
> For updates on stories, I made a twitter otter_love_asl. Same as AO3 name. This is so all updated are not depending on when I update a story for the A/N. If this doesn't work I can try to figure out Tumbler. I might be a Milineal-GenZ Cusper, but I'm not the best with tech. Please be patient with me
> 
> Other stories:
> 
> \+ There will be one more awareness fic this month. Several planned for October
> 
> \+ Thrusday, the second chapter of SiaSS will be up. Currently writing chapter 4.
> 
> \+ MBF is being edited and added to AO3. so far Chapters 1-10 are done.
> 
> +Whumpt prompt by floopdeedoopdeee (SP?) on chapter 2. Writing a little every couple of days. It is more detail-oriented than I normally do, so I want to be careful there are no contradictions.


End file.
